The present invention relates to novel low-fat food products and methods for making them. In a particular aspect of the present invention, thermo-irreversible starch gel is employed as a fat substitute in low-fat meat foods.
There is an ever-increasing interest among consumers in food products which contain less total fat, saturated fat, cholesterol, and calories. Such products are useful in controlling body weight and reducing the risk of heart disease. Nevertheless, from the consistently high incident of heart disease it is evident that consumers are reluctant to sacrifice good tasting food for better health.
Traditional minced meats for example, such as sausages, salami, and meatballs, are renowned for their flavor, but generally contain from about 25% to about 50% fat and from about 290 to about 520 calories per 100 grams of product. Low-fat minced meat foods and analogues have been developed in an effort to reduce fat content, but have not resulted in a satisfying alternative because they are riddled with an unpalatable mouthfeel and flavor.
For processed meats, such as minced meat foods, the mouthfeel of fat relates not only to the melting and juiciness characteristic of lard or tallow, but also to the underlying adipose or fat tissue texture. Fat tissue texture is non-liquid, smooth, springy, somewhat slippery and chewy at warm temperatures. Numerous attempts have been made to mimic the physical attributes of fat in meat food products. While these attempts have been reported to improve the delivery of juiciness at serving temperatures, they have failed to mimic the unique and appealing texture of fat tissue.
Because of the high fat and calorie content of conventional meat products, there has long been a significant need for low-fat meats that have the flavor and physical properties of conventional full-fat meat products. The compositions and methods of the present invention meet these needs and provide related advantages as well.